The Daughter That Neither Wanted
by Wolfe Child
Summary: Capella Lestrange never asked to be brought into this world, specifically to the couple who were know as her parents. Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange were never meant to become parents, and have no love for their daughter. "Ella" enters Hogwarts as a first year during Harry's third year after meeting Seamus Finnigan while he was on holiday.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first fanfiction that I am actually am publishing, so ANY feedback is welcome. Let me know how this goes, and if you like it or not!**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or anything else besides Capella.**

 **This is un-betaed, so it has only been edited by me.**

 **ENJOY!**

CHAPTER ONE

~o0o~

When I was eleven, I knew through my parents stories that this was the age where I would have gone to Hogwarts to be magically trained, if my parents were not run away Death Eaters who were still doing the Dark Lord's work. Yeah, my parents traveled all throughout Europe trying to get rid of all of the "unworthy" wizarding community, which meant the "blood-traitors" and muggle-borns. Or, as my parents called them, "mudbloods". But I absolutely HATED the word. To me, it was a symbol of how terrible my parents were.

It was while we were in England for the first time in 5 years that I met Seamus, a half-blood with a muggle father who attended Hogwarts with the famous Harry Potter. He had just finished his second Year at Hogwarts, where Harry had saved the whole school from a giant Basilisk. I began to get to know him, and when he heard that I had just celebrated my 11th birthday, he asked if I would be going to Hogwarts. I didn't know what to say, so I eventually told him the truth.

"Actually, I'm not. My parents have forbade me from getting an education from Dumbledore, seeing as they absolutely hate him."

"What do you mean they hate them? I thought that your parents went there when they were our age!" was his reply.

"Well, this, this is really hard to say, but you have to promise not to judge me for who my parents are, OK?"

"OK, but why…"

"Just, let me explain. My parents are Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, two of the Dark Lord's most loyal followers."

"I thought they died in the first war, when You-Know-Who was first killed!"

"Yea, that is what everyone is supposed to think. And now they are back in Britain to try to get back at Harry Potter, they are just bidding their time, looking for muggle-borns, and 'blood-traitors' like your family," I say, using air quotes. "That's why I have been so insistent on you and your mum being careful. I don't want you to be killed! They absolutely hate witches and wizards who are willing to be around muggles, let alone marry them…"

"Why haven't you called the aurors?! Or do you agree with you parents?!" he said, backing up slightly in disgust.

"No! I absolutely despise them! But I can't call anyone, I don't know how! Besides, if I tried, and my parents got away, they would most likely kill me!"

"Well, do you want me to? My mum can probably get aurors here in a couple of hours."

"Really?" I said, with a hint of disbelief in my voice. I had never had any true friends before, so when he offered to do this, to get rid of my awful parents once and for all, I could barely believe him. I would never have to face them again, and would never have to face that awful curse again. I could go to Hogwarts and get a proper education, and meet kids my age, and have _friends._ "Would you actually do that?" I had tears in my eyes and was incredibly embarrassed. I did not cry when under the cruciatus curse, why did I have to tear up now.

"Yes! I mean, if you really want it Ella. You can't possibly want to live with them still, would you?"

"No! Of course not. I just can't believe that I could actually be free from them… that's all."

He must have seen my tears, because he followed up this statement with, "And you shouldn't be embarrassed for crying, it fine."

I sniffed, "I don't know what you are talking about," I say, a small grin forming on my face.

"Ha! Sure what ever. You know, you seem a lot older than you say you are… older than me sometimes," he said, a questioning look on his face.

"Honestly, I don't think that you could handle the truth of why that is Seamus. And I'm not really ready to share it…"

~o0o~

Later that day, I left Seamus after setting him and his family up in an area where I knew that my parents did not know about. It was a place I had found last time we were in England, when I was hiding from my parents after one of the numerous times that they had used that blasted curse on me. They had all kindly thanked me, and I had told them that it was me who should be thanking them. They were going to get my parents sent to Azkaban, a fact that I would be forever thankful for.

I walked back to my "family's" campsite for the night when it happened. I heard my mother's taunting voice, calling for me.

"Oh Capella! We know that you have been seeing a filthy blood-traitor! Have you been getting to know them so that we can sneak up on them to kill them? Because you know how happy that would make your dear old mum!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said in a hollow voice. How in the world did she know?

"Yes you do you little brat! Now, tell me where they are and you may still escape the cruciatus curse. And you don't want that, do you?" she said, in a sickly sweet voice. She stalked towards me and yanked my hair back, the only reason why she had let me keep my gorgeously long midnight black hair. It hurt like hell.

"No I don't," I said, trying to figure out if there was a way that I might be able to warn Seamus before they found him. Because once she had an idea, Bellatrix would not let the idea drop. I felt the tip of a wand press against my exposed throat.

"Tell me now you bitch! I don't care if you are my blood! I will torture you into insanity if I have to! Just like dear old Frank and Alice Longbottom. Oh, I got so high off their screams!" she laughed gleefully. I cringed on the inside, not letting my disgust show on my face. If I did, she would torture me within an inch of my life. I would know, because it used to happen all the time.

"I don't know what you are talking abo-" was all I was able to get out before the curse hit me. My back arched in agony and I whimpered from the pain. After years of being used as my parents' curse dummy, its affect didn't cause as much pain as it did the first several years.

It was at this point that my father walked into the tent. He took one look at me and my mother and decided that what ever it was she was trying to get from me must have been important, and that I was not suffering enough yet. He then added his own curse and smiled as I let out a blood-curling scream.

After ten minutes of their combined curse, they let up to ask me if I wanted to share with them now. Instead of giving them what they wanted, I spit in their face, telling them to go to hell.

It was then that I heard a loud crack. The sound of someone apperating. Both my parents whipped their heads towards the opening of the tent then back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to** _ **Imketys**_ **for reviewing! It means a lot that you are looking for me to continue this.**

 **Like I said last chapter, this is my first fanfiction published, EVER. So feedback is welcome. This chapter is REALLY short, but it has been a while and I really wanted to publish something, hopefully I will write more soon...**

 **I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe. Just Capella.**

 **This is un-betaed so mistakes are my own. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER TWO

~o0o~

As my parents were stuck in their shock, I tried making a run for it, but I had to pass my father on my way out. As I passed him, he broke out of his shock and grabbed me by the waist, easily picking me up and preventing me from going any further. I pulled at his hands, trying to get out, while screaming bloody murder hoping that the aurors would hear.

My father's grip got tighter, "Oh no you bitch, you ain't getting us caught today, we still have too much to do for the Dark Lord."

My struggling doubled when I saw my mother leave the tent, her wand held high, one of the unforgivables on her lips. As the flap shut, I dropped to the floor after getting in a lucky kick to my father's groin.

I dashed out and ran away as fast as I could, followed closely by the bastard who was out for my blood. Before he could locate me however, a stray stunner from an auror hit him, which gave me a chance to view the chaos that was around me and catch my breath.

At the back of the group I saw Mrs. Finnigan, who was scanning the clearing, looking for something. Or someone, which was proven to be the case as she surged forward when we made eye contact. She began skirting around the edge of the fighting, as I began rushing that way.

I got to Seamus's mum who I had only really met twice and buried myself in her arms that were held out. For an eleven year old, I was very lacking in physical displays of love, or any display of love for that matter. But when her arms went around me and she started running her hands through my hair I felt right at home. Before long I let out a sob that shook my whole body and lost all of my composure. I buried my face into her embrace and let my tears run free, something I had not been able to do since I could understand what my biological parents were saying.

I heard a shriek that came from over my shoulder that most definitely came from my mother. I chanced a glance and saw that she had been hit by a curse on her wand arm, which was now bleeding freely. Many of the aurors seemed to ease up, thinking that she would go down easy after that, but if anything, she just got more vicious.

Eventually, one of the older aurors got lucky and got a stunner in and knocked my mother out before the situation became even more devastating. I looked on as they tied up my parents and apparated them away.

When all but one of the aurors had left, Mrs. Finnegan pulled out of the embrace and guided me over to the man. He was a tough looking, missing part of his nose, in addition to his wooden leg (which was hidden, but still made a clunking noise on the forest floor when he walked) and his electric blue fake eye (which was darting from side to side separate from his normal, darker eye). I could tell by the way he was standing and looking around that he was always suspicious of his surroundings and that he was a seasoned auror.

He gruffly asked Mrs. Finnegan, "This is her? The Lestrange girl?" while nodding in my direction.

"Yes. But please, keep the questioning to a minimum Alastor. Please. She's been through a lot recently." He nodded, then looked down his nose at me.

He asked me several different question, mostly about what my parents had been doing the past decade, and how I came into play. Eventually, he left, saying that that was all he had to ask me. He gave me a small, almost grim looking smile before turning to Mrs. Finnegan. "Well Moira, looks like I'm done here. Keep a watchful eye on this one? There will be plenty death eaters out looking for her if they were to find out she was responsible for her parents being brought it."

"I sincerely doubt that Alastor, she's only a child. But I will kept an eye in her just the same." At this, she looked down at me, giving me a soft smile.

"You never know. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" With this exclamation, the Auror turned and began thunking through the clearing, before stopping next to a pink haired woman for a quick exchange. Then, they both turned on their heels and vanished with a pop.


End file.
